1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory access method, and more particularly to a memory access method applied on a flash memory array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present age, non-volatile memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, flash memory is one of the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories applied in the present age. Generally, flash memory includes flash memory cells with programmable threshold voltages, so that each of the flash memory cells can be programmed to indicate at least one bit of data.
With the demands for flash memories with higher storage volume, flash memory arrays with three-dimensional structures have been developed. However, conventional memory access method generally surfers from access inaccuracy issues. Consequently, how to provide a memory access method capable of remedy the inaccuracy issues has became still a prominent object for the industries.